Listen to the Rain
by Breezeh
Summary: There are things to be discovered, Crowfeather finds, while listening the steady drumming of the rain on a particularly nostalgic night... -oneshot: crow x feather x leaf-


The sky was dark and the stars of Silverpelt were nowhere to be seen

**Disclaimer: Unless the three Erins have the ability to morph into a single being – a thirteen-year old girl – then I don't think I'm her. Good enough for you? **

**Title: Listen to the Rain**

**Pairing(s): Leaf x Crow x Feather (Feathertail's despair) **

**This is the first oneshot for my soon-to-be series, With All My Heart. It is a collection of oneshots about unrequited love or love that ended in tragedy. I got this idea after listening to Listen to the Rain by Evanescence, and I used some of the song lyrics. I hope you likey! **

The sky was dark and the stars of Silverpelt were nowhere to be seen. Wind swept across the flat moor below, ruffling the fur of a gray-black cat as he slipped silently from his den in the exposed WindClan camp.

His pawsteps were like tiny drops of rain hitting the grass as he padded out of the camp and up along the windswept hill. A small stream was in sight now, and he stopped, raising his head into the air and sniffing for any nearby scent. Finding none, he continued, his broad shoulders hunched and his amber eyes gleaming brightly but showing no emotion.

When he reached the streambed he stopped again, but this time he sat, watching as the water trickled up towards him, knocking tiny pebbles askew in its wake. With a sudden, strong gust of wind, the water sprayed up, soaking the gray tom.

"Why, StarClan?" he hissed suddenly, whipping his soaking head around and staring angrily up at the black sky. "What have I done wrong? Why do you torment me like this?"

There was no response from the sky above.

Shuddering, half from the wind ruffling his wet pelt and half from sheer fury, he leapt to his paws and slapped the surface of the water, sending tiny silver minnows darting away from behind pebbles.

"We do not mean to torment you, Crowfeather."

The tom jumped, spinning around and staring at the beautiful silver warrior behind him, sparkling lights glittering in her fur like starlight and her blue eyes gleaming with sorrow.

"Feathertail!" he meowed, his amber eyes growing round with disbelief. Eagerly he padded towards her, pressing his muzzle to hers.

"It is you who torment yourself, Crowfeather," she murmured, pulling away from him.

"Feathertail, I…" began Crowfeather, his eyes staring pleadingly at the she-cat. "I miss you so much, Feathertail. I need you."

Grief shattered the she-cat's blue gaze. A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, nearly making her murmur inaudible. Crowfeather leaned closer and strained to hear the words tumbling from his beloved's lips. "Hurry," she mewed. "For you haven't much time."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Crowfeather, his amber eyes gleaming as he tried to comprehend her words.

"Open your eyes to the love around you." Tears glimmered in Feathertail's eyes as her starry form began to fade back into the shadows. "You may feel you're alone, but I'm still here with you. I am with you always, Crowfeather, but there are others who need your love. Look." Placing her tail gently on the tom's cheek, she turned his head towards the stream. Among the rippling water, a face began to appear; a small brown tabby face with beautiful, bright amber eyes.

"Leafpool…"

"She walks in your dreams, Crowfeather," whispered Feathertail. "She loves you."

"But I love _you, _Feathertail," insisted Crowfeather. He stepped towards the she-cat, stretching his muzzle towards her to feel her touch one more time. But it was too late. Her slender, beautiful form was already gone, and only her voice remained, echoing around him.

_Listen to the rain. _

As if a signal, a crack of lightening struck the sky above, followed by a roar, of thunder, and rain began to pour down, splattering the stream, hissing as water met water. The sodden tom did not move. Rainwater dripped from his whiskers and the rain drenched his gray fur as well. But still he stood there, completely still, staring at the place where the beautiful she-cat had disappeared moments ago, his heart aching. _Why did you have to leave me, Feathertail? _He felt like wailing aloud to the dark skies above in his grief and agony.

_Listen to the rain, _urged her melodious voice. _And hear what it has to say. _

Reluctantly Crowfeather stopped his thoughts and stood quietly, concentrating on the rhythm of the rain as it beat down around him.

With every drop of water that splattered against leaves of pounded down onto the grass, he could hear Leafpool's voice, sweet and melodious, overlapped by Feathertail's, urging him over and over.

_She walks in your dreams. She loves you. You can love her, too. _

And with every beating pulse of the rain drumming against the leaves and the grass below, Crowfeather felt more and more certain of his feelings for the brown tabby. As the rain pounded down around him, the rhythm roaring in his ears, the voices became clear to him. He began a desperate race down the hill. He did not know why, but he needed to see her.

_That's because you love her. _

Before setting paw on ThunderClan territory, Crowfeather took one last look at the sky above. "And I love you, too," he murmured, his words carried away by the wind and the rain. "I always have."

-

Above in StarClan, Feathertail stared down at the tom, his features lightened with the first real signs of happiness and determination that the she-cat had seen since her own death. His words reached her ear, caressing her with the wonderful perception of Crowfeather's love for her. She closed her eyes, savoring the magnificent moment. "And I always will."

-

Creeping across the grassy forest floor, longing filled Crowfeather. He had to see her tonight. He had to. As he reached the stone walls of ThunderClan camp, he crept towards the well-protected bramble tunnel.

"Leafpool!" He hissed her name as he approached. A nerve-wracking moment of utter silence passed before the brown she-cat poked her head out of the den, muttering sleepily to herself, before shaking her head to free it of sleep. She caught sight of the gray tom and her bright amber eyes widened in disbelief. "Crowfeather? What in StarClan's name are you doing here?"

He stared at her for a moment, trying to savor her beauty before mewing, "I had to see you, Leafpool. I…I love you."

Happiness glimmered in the medicine cat's eyes. "I love you, too, Crowfeather," she meowed, padding towards him and pressing her muzzle to his chest. Purring, Crowfeather wound his tail around her slender body, pulling her closer to him as he caressed her ears with gentle, loving strokes. Pleasure filled up within him, lightening his heart.

"I love you, Leafpool," he repeated softly.

"And I love you, too."

Twining his tail with Leafpool's, Crowfeather smiled for everything he had gained.

Staring down as her beloved twined his tail with the medicine cat's, Feathertail began to weep for everything she had lost.

**That was kind of sad. As you might have guessed, I am not a big fan of Leaf x Crow, and I always felt bad for Feathertail. I mean, she gave up so much for them to be together, and I bet she was sad that Crowfeather loved Leafpool more than her. –Sighs – it was okay. The other ones will probably be better. This one was short, even though I felt it kind of dragged on a little bit. Whatever. I won't force my opinions on you. Tell me what you think yourself! **

**xx-The Breeze-xx**


End file.
